Join me
by Raven2evil
Summary: Robin's become evil and overcome Slade.He is trying to get Raven his one true love to join him in darkness. Is Ravens love strong enough to support him. Read and find out. Please review.
1. Fight within ourselfs

**Okay just so you know this ismy first robxrae fic so don't kill me. Let me know what you think. **

_

* * *

_

_Join me:_

Raven rolled over sleep refusing to come to her beside the fact that the others were blaming each other on Robin being Slade's appernatice. She reluantly walked out of her room and into the living room.

"You should have stoped him you have the same skills as him!"

"And you helped? I didn't see you trying to hold him down."

"You should have-" "Shut up!"

Her scream echoed through out the tower and they all turned to look at her. Beastboys mouth dropped when he saw what she was waring. A black silk shirt with purple on the end of the sleves and bottom of the shirt and black slick pants that coved her small feet that had the same purple fluff around the wasit and feet. The outfit hugged her curves tightly containing every outline.

"I'm trying to sleep. Will you stop blameing it on each other and see what the real problem is. It isn't ourfault Slade is good with mind games he's doing something with Robin. We'll figure out more tommorow but for now can we please get some rest," she stated not bothering to hid the annoyance in her voice.

They looked at her and started aguring again and it soon became a fist fight. She sighed heavly and broke them apart throwing them each to a differnt wall. She had ropes and cords time them together and placed cloths over there mouths.

"If this is howyou wanna sleep through the night that's just fine with me, but this is gonna end now. So what's it gonna be?"

"Raven if you don't let us go I swear-," Cyborg started to mubble.

"You'll what? I just dare you to try me. You guys are acting like idots, so we slipped up. We'll look at our mistakes and build on them and I don't mean people mistakes. Inner and personal ones we've just gotta work hard all right, relax all ready."

Starfire losened the cloth off of her.

"She is right fighting with each other won't get us any where," Starfire said hanging her head ashamed and was instanly freed.

"Thank you star at least someone agrred with me."

"You had better hope we don't get a hold of you Raven," they both screamed.

"Boys will never learn, eh, i've got all night guys take your time," she said prepareing some herbal tea.

They sat there exchanging leathal looks. Raven sighed as she sat down with her tea.

"That's just fine but just so you know you can't move till it knows you are truly clam and sorry you can't just say it and don't mean it. I could easily go to sleep yet you can't move unless I give way and can fell your telling the truth. The cloths will losen when your clam but you will be tied together till I say release you."

Raven looked at the clock it was all ready 2 am. She sighed they'd been fighting all night and weren't going to give up yet. She finshed her tea and looked at them seeing Beastboy was clam but decide not to say anything that might be stupid so he still sat there.

"Cy it's late and Ravens sort of right. We can't really blame each other for this we've just gotta work harder on this. What do you say truce?"

No happening I was working the hardest you didn't do anything there's no way we can't blame it on anyone," Cyborg yelled as Beastboy was released.

"Cyborg we win as a team and we lose as a team you'll learn that. Till then i'm going to bed and there's no way it'll give way without my command. Night," she said as they left the room and the lights turned off.

Raven walked into her room and laied on the bed for a while when she saw a shadowy figure in her room.


	2. Come with me

"Give yourself up and I won't hu-." "Shh keep it down."

"Robin," she questioned getting a small glimps of him. "Yeah its me."

"But slade and everything? It's been years."

"I know I just barley made it. He's not that easy to defeat."

"You defeated him. You've got to tell the others there driveing me crazy all they do is fight about who's fault it is this happened. And Aqualads been no help in the matter."

"Raven tell me you didn't." "I didn't it was there idea. Why'd you come to my room?"

"Because I need your help." "Is something wrong?"

"Yes your not by my side. I need a first lady in my plan."

"Robin it's late we can't talk about this in the moring," she said yawning not even catching what he said.

"Sure Raven i'll see you in the moring," Robin acted as if he left the room and waited for her to fall asleep.

"Yo beastboy get up someones in the tower that shouldn't be."

"What is he talking about now. I swear i'll kill him if he keeps this up," she said walking out the room.

"Dude what happened to you," Aqualad asked trying tohold back a laugh."Raven happened."

"Cyborg you just want me to hurt you. For once could you keep your big mouth shut."

"Raven let me go someones in the tower, one to many people are here."

"Oh yeah about that. I'm pretty sure Aqaualad is supposed to be with the titans east," she said remebering Robin.

"When Robin comes back he's not gonna like this. I told you that in the first place but you'll just have to see to learn it."

"Hey ley off me i'm the knew leader deal with it."

"No Robin's still the leader you judt think your the leader."

"Oh what ever Raven this isn't any time for your stupid sarcsuim." "Why you-."

"Raven relax. You don't have to worry about them." "Robin," Starfire asked cautiously.

"Raven come with me. Forget about them they've betraded us."

"Cy let Raven rest we all know how she gets when she dosen't get her rest. We'll look over it in the moring just chill."

Raven released him and Aqualad walked her to her room.

"Raven tell me you weren't serouis about that. Robin's gone probably forever he'll probably will stay dark forever. Why don't you just agrre with everyone else and make me the leader."

"Not untill we know for sure," Raven walking into her room and closing the door.

"Raven come on."

"Robin don't do that you scared me for a second there. This place is getting worse every second we need you back really bad."

"I can't come back Rea and because of what's happened over the years i've dicovered a few things. That's why I came to you first."

"Raven open the door," Cyborg and the others yelled ugency in there voice.

"Don't Raven, please." "If I want my door to stay in on peace it'd be best if I did."

"Raven please just come with me, I want to show you something you might like."

"Give me a second," she said as she opened the door slightly.

"What do you want now?" "Come on Rea where not stupid what ever you hidding in there better come out."

"Oh great now your going pyshicotic on me. Cyborg listen it's been a long night and we all need some rest so why don't you and your hallusanations go to bed," she said and shut the door.

"Raven come on your gonna love what i've got to show you."

"Come on i'm tired Robin." "Yeah and you'll be wide awake once you see this. Trust me."

"All right fine Robin." "Raven!" "Cyborg shut up and go to bed."

"Come my fair lady," he sat standing on the window still, "we're gonna do this my way." "Your kidding right," she asked as she stood next to him.

"Nope not at all," he grabbed her and they jumped out the window and were suddenly caught by a small jet.

"Oh sweet. Were'd you get all this?"

"Little present from a friend you'll meet him then i'll show you what i've acomplished while I was gone."

"You all ways were someone for strange tacticts more mysterious then anything else."

Yep but i'm gonna need you to put this on nobodys supposed to know where this place is but me and him."

"Oh come on you actually think i'd tell someone. " "No but he dosen't know that he dosen't trust to many people."

"All right i'll put it on but I swear-." "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Raven put the blind fold on and they came closer to there destenation. As the jet landed he untied the blindfold and helped her out the jet. She looked around in amazement at where they where she had never seen a place so well dezined and organized.

* * *

So what do you think? Yeah I know completly corny any please review I don't do this for nothing. Oh yeah just so you know chapter three will be a little on the werid side but I promiss you it will get better.

Thanks to those who review:

Raven42431

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose

Tecna

evilsangle

ravennbb4eva

dlsky:

Thanks again guys and keep up on the reviews.


	3. Trouble in Jump city

Okay that was werid on of my reviewers knew excatly who they were visting. Warning chesse chapter sorry.

* * *

"It's so beatiful. I have to adimt he's got a nice place its so well dezined."

"Thanks i'll take that as a complement comeing from someone like you."

"Whoa," Raven breathe out as she saw him come down the stairs. "Robin I can't belive you left all of this for us this is increadable."

"He needed to learn leadership," he resoponed looking at Robin.

"And you wanted him off of your back for a while and it ended up longer then excepted."

"Oh she's good. So this is the girl it was enessail for me to meet Robin."

"If you knew what she could do you'd think so differntly. We could use her and work together again."

"Earth to Robin the Titans wouldn't live it down. I tell you got a lot to work on."

"Robin you think we could stop Joker again just this once for the old times sake."

Robin looked at Raven and she instanly knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry you can trust me i'm not the one to give away information. You can trust me to watch over the place."

"Just in case i'll have my hound dog watch you, you never know what could happen."

"Oh come on a dog, Bruce i'm so much more complex then that. Your secret is cool with me."

"Dose she allways do that mind reading thing?"

"Yeah but it's pretty cool when you think about it."

"All right your clear but keep quiet okay." "Like i'll be the one to be loud I can handle this all right."

"Leave her be she's not gonna give this place away she dosen't even know where we are. Let her be," Robin said pushing him out the door.

"There such idots I can't belive that he did this. But what's his point this dosen't make any sence."

"Raven I know where you are come on this is your chanse to find out Robin," Cyborg yelled through the cummnacatior.

Raven grabed it out her pocket annoied.

"Cy? Man what you talking about? And if you think you know where i am i'm just here to find out about Robin he's dissapered again. I'm trying to see if he'd be at one of his favorite places. Guy's this is serouis he dosen't want you guys in this anymore."

"What dose that mean?"

"Not sure that's the last thing he said i'm trying to see what he meant. I'll let you know what I find all right."

"Be careful Rea something tells me this isn't the same Robin."

"Whatever," she said as she close the cummunacation.

"Hey man look we've got a little present for you and your little bird boy. Let's just say Jump City is gona be a lot more jumpy now. You got a few minutes to hand over the gem and the demon."

"No," Raven instanly grabbed her cummunacatior.

"Cyborg get out of there jump city's dead man we got villans we've never even heard of before! You've got to get out of jump city!"

"Rae we're sort of locked in what's happening."

"I've got this don't worry."

Raven sat down at the cumputer and locked it the Batman's ferquency.

"What's this?"

"Guy's every villan in gothom is headed to jump city there gona take down the tower! They want some kind of gem and a demon. What ever that is you had better hand iot over. I'm gonna go now butI dobt I could help."

"Stall them as long as you can."

"No Raven you can't go. I'll explain later but stay there."

"Sorry Robin but this time i've got to go."

"Raven you know what happened the last time."

"I can stall it till you get there. I've got to do this for myself all right meet you there," she turned the cumputer off and flew out of the cave.

* * *

Thanks to my reviews again. Okay I do promiss the next chapter will not be as corny as this one. So please don't stop reading it will get better. Next chapter Robins dark side come out fully just to save Raven he kills them all endlessly no need for his other apperntenis. Dude what's up with him? Anyway please review and be ready for the next chapter.


	4. Robin's aggresion

Okay just for you people who think you own Raven and the Titans your wrong I own them. i don't own some of the eposides but the show is organlly mine. Sorry i should hav said that a long time ago. I'll explain a little later for now let's get back to the story.

* * *

Raven looked at the tower and the dark clouds looming over it. A few villans on the top of the tower yet they where still powerful. Raven yawned the sleep that had refused to come taking over her. She sighed deeply and flew into the air when they all spoted her.

"Just stall them," she said staring back at them.

"You think that's the demon," On of them questioned a little to loud.

She instanly knew what they where doing. There was no way she could stall this. Suddenly Raven was covered by a colth and blacked out. She woke up to the sound of Robin's voice he was worry about her, like all ways.

"Robin," she tried calling him mentaly but was still to tired to get it full through her only felt his mind sturing.

"Raven don't try it! Just relax we're comeing."

"Ah your awake. Let's just see how willing he is to save you," Joker said grabbing her.

He walked to the edge of the tower holding her lighty over it. She struggled to brake free and he pulled her back slightly, his arms around her neck threating to choke her.

"I just want to see you take another step. She'll be dead before you know it. Just give up the gem and we'll be on our way."

"Azeath-."

"Raven don't do it!"

"Matrion Zenthus," Raven screamed throwing him off her and into the others.

"So we have the gem and the demon. Who knew it'd be so easy."

"Don't touch her," Robin said his voice a low dangeous as he stood in front of them.

"You were never much of a threat Robin don't try to be one now."

"You haven't even seen a threat yet," he said as a dark blue and black armor started to form around him, his apperntances soon stood by his side.

"Help Raven i've got these freacks."

"But master-," Rose started.

"Just do it!"

"Robin don't," Raven yelled holding him back mentally.

"This isn't you, your thought's are never like this. You will not kill them Robin!"

"No use saving him, Robin never backs down from a fight."

"Hey man watch the cloack."

"I can't belive she's more worried about that cloak then herself. Werid."

"Fine if you won't get off me i'll just make you."

"How would you do that?"

Raven jumped off the building flying full force toward the ground.

"I can handle the fall you can't."

"Pull up."

"No you've got to get off of me."

Raven suddenly was pulled into the ground out of no where, both of them where knocked uncounois.

Soon enough the rest of the villans where next to her dead and Raven could since it. Rose picked up Raven noticing she was okay.

"She's fine she just out cold," she stated more to her self more then the others.

"What part of help her didn't you understand," Robin yelled at the three of them taking Raven from Rose.

"I swear if she's hurt you all are dead!"

Robin was suddenly slapped in the back of the head.

"Did that just happen?"

"Her powers are still reponsive to her mind. She's still aware of what's happening that's good."

"Robin you okay you've never been **_that _**aggersive?"

"I'll be fine as long as she is. I'll explain later all right till then i've got to help her out."

* * *

All right that's that. I'm sure I could have been more dicriptive but it just would have been to quick and to bloody. Sorry it took me so long to update but i'm back.

Okay for those that are wondering how I own the titans it's simple. I've made drawings and the first orignes of the story. A bio and history for each character and way for them to meet. I created there looks and everything and based Raven on me. If you saw a picture of me next to Raven's you would be able to see the resmblence. I entered my stories into a contest and they loved it so much it was made into a comic book but the thing was they wanted it to look like it was made by a orental person because they where going to use jappense anime for it. So they gave it a new athor and now he writes the new epesiodes some times calling me for help. I've lost my favorite and only story. Now my mom won't let me write so I sneack to write episodes that were supposed to be on the show. My mom never supports me in my writing and i've been depraved of my favorite and best story and they've completely ruined it.

So that's how it gose that's how I lost m only story.


	5. Going with the new you because of them

Raven woke up on a bed three times her size in some sort of cave that smelled of sweet minerals. She walked out the room and heared pickaxes banging against the walls. On the walls she saw varouis gems and minerals, Emeralds, Dimonds, Gold, Amythest, Sliver, and Shappire. She walked down the long halls in awe of such beatuy. She peacked around the corner and saw Robin, in armor? And he was giving orders, something wasn't right, he was differnt when she read his mind last and it was still the same as it was when he was trying to help her. Raven took a deep breath and ran across the hall her shawdow following to slow. She saw Robin walking in her derction so she took off to scared to see him like this. Then she saw a light it was the end of the cave she was free. Then she saw Terra at the only way out so Raven decided to make her own way out. She phased through the rock and ran through the forest. She took out her cummnacatior and soon took a low ailltude flight.

"Cyborg tell me your okay!"

"Yeah Rea where cool. What about you?"

"Not so well I'm making my way back to the tower you won't belive what i've got to say."

"What is it?"

"Not now i've got to get out of here. Be there in seond i'll see if I can transport that far," Raven said stuffing her cummunacztior back in her pocket and transported into the tower.

"Rea what happened?"

"He's gonna kill me for saying this and proving you right. Something's up with Robin, his mind isn't clear anymore it's llike he's another person. He's probably still comeing after me i'm not sure what happened but he's completely differnt," she said out of breath.

"And you didn't tell us this the first time why?"

"Beacause I promissed I would tell you guys that he was back. But he's gone haywire, he won't come back to the titans and it looks as if he might lose us for his old life."

"Not even close it more like a new life of new power and more chanses to take control," Robin said walking up behind her with his apperntices behid him.

She backed away from them toward the others.

"Now what did I tell you Raven."

"Shut up," she yelled slapping him in the back of the head, "don't make matter's worse."

"Master why not just end this?"

"Cause we're not here to hurt them, never that much. Raven?"

"Don't even call me out your are not the Robin I use to know, You where better then this."

"I'm still the same just a little change in heart. You have no reason to trust them once they find out about you they'll dump you. You know they've done it before."

"Shut up! That won't work on me Robin, I don't care about that. You've stupoded to a whole new level."

"I keep them from killing you."

"And you killed them! Robin you've never done that you've all ways been better then that."

"I hurt them in terms for you getting hurt it was a perfect exchange."

"You killed them and you knew I would live and you still killed them."

"Raven end this," Aqualad said to her.

"Fine I understand Raven it is very well your chosse any way. But when they-."

"Shut it Robin," She yelled taking the cummenacatior out of his pocket, tears following down her face.

"Raven no."

"Sorry Robin your no longer a Titan. But you not going alone. You wanted this so bad Aqualad you got it. Robin gone your the leader now but i'm going with him. Nothing he could do can stoop to what you've done," She said putting them both in his hand.

"Good luck on your own, seeing you don't even know how to run a team it's sure to fall and i dobt you last very long. Nobody here but me and Robin have the excepirnce you will never gain," she said truning away to face a crying Beastboy.

"Come on Raven. What are you doing he's gone evil and your on his side. Okay so Aqualad is bad we can deal with it."

"So Beastboy but Robins right if you knew what I really was and what I really have to do you'd end up killing me. You've all ready tried to kill me with this you'd kill me. Besides it'd be a way to subside a couple things," She said in her montone voice.

"We'll keep in touch," she whispered showing him a smaller cummunacatior, "Sorry but this is then end of it."

"After you maduma," Robin said stepsiding for her.

"Don't do that it's werid Robin," she said walking past them and Robin followed her. His apperentics followed him as the others just watched in shock.

* * *

"Okay i think I went way over the top on this one. Tell me what you think. Oh for anyone who's intrested I can give them my first format of the Titan's show. You'll love the way the story was supposed to be so just put it in your reveiw if you want the info. 


	6. Only you can help him

"You happy now. Your lucky I had your back I should have let them get you after what you did! I'm going back to the tower."

"You can't," He said grabbing her hand.

"I can and I will I am not going tostay here," she walked down the wronghall and sawSladechained to a pillar.

"Have you come to torment me too," he asked not bothering to hide the pain in his voice.

"He's been tormenting you? This is to far."

Sheunlocked one of the chains and it istanly locked up and she was thrown and pinned to the wall.

"He had better hope I don't get out of this cause I sure enough want to kill him."

"Raven why did you try to free him after what he's done? Come on i'd except better from you."

"Shut up don't even try that crap on me. Let me go there is something seriosly wrong with you if your down here tormenting Slade. Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Relax will ya. You known i've all ways wanted to do that any way," He said releaseing her.

"I never thought you'd do it. This is crazy Robin your not you any more. Maybe you are just like Slade or worse," she said sliping past him and running out the cave.

She reached thpe I don't get out of this cause I sure enough want to kill him."

"Raven why did you try to free him after what he's done? Come on i'd except better from you."

"Shut up don't even try that crap on me. Let me go there is something seriosly wrong with you if your down here tormenting Slade. Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Relax will ya. You known i've all ways wanted to do that any way," He said releaseing her.

"I never thought you'd do it. This is crazy Robin your not you any more. Maybe you are just like Slade or worse," she said sliping past him and running out the cave.

She reached the tower and saw them all aguring. She phased through the window.

"Guys shut up! We've got a real problem here!"

"Raven," Beastboy yelled hugging her.

"Guy's somethings up with Robin. It's like he's not even Robin any more. He's captured Slade and is tormenting him. Somethings serouisly wrong here."

"What part of evil don't yousee he's finnaly gone evil."

"Not even Robin's way more resonable then that. Right?"

"Sure he's resonable but face the facts he's lost it."

"Okay so he's lost it how do we fix it."

"Not we Raven you."

"No way i'm not going to put up with him."

"Raven certain reason you've got to do this. You should know about it but anyway your the only one who can get him to come back."

"I've tried he won't listen to me."

"That's why you've got to bring his soft side out again."

"Yeah right not happening."

"Oh come on Raven we all know you like him. All most every page say's it."

Raven punched him and he fell to the floor twitching.

"What I say?"

"Never go in my room. Any way after what I just did I would be hopeing he wouldn't want to see me. But chanses of that are slim. He's probably proud to be called worse then Slade was."

"Oh yeah we're dead."

"Got that right. You never compare me to Slade."

"Robin think about it when Slade got his hands on you all he did was torment you. And your doing the same excat thing. Face it your another Slade."

"Shut it demon! You have no right to talk to him like that," Terra said jumping infront of him.

"Don't you even try me you little trader."

"Demon?"

"No wonder she was on his side."

"I'm letting that go seeing it came from you."

"See Raven once it's all known they'll all hate you."

"I rather to take that chanse then to deal with you and your isusses. What ever your planing plan to do it alone. I rather be hated then evil. That's one thing you'll never get out of me."

* * *

Okay so it's getting sad but Raven's not really sure what to do. And Beastboy's way jealous of Robin. Anyway review please.


	7. Welcome back

(Note/ I suck at fight scenes and spelling)

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans but I do own Raven and Robin. At least in this story I do, but one day I will buy Raven and Robin from DC comics.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I thought I finished the story all ready and when I reread it I didn't. Then it took me forever to think of this chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

"I rather to take that chance then to deal with you and your issues. What ever you're planning plans to do, you can do it alone. I rather be hated then evil. That's one thing you'll never get out of me."

"Oh really that coming from the daughter of the devil, the one person who'll end up the portal to our destruction," he said and I sighed.

"This is low Robin I never thought you'd go to this level to get what you wanted, I was wrong your not Slade your worse then he could be," I said and walked out the room almost crying.

"Rose get the girl bring her back."

"You can't be serious after what you just did, come on I'm all for everything else but that was just wrong and you're no better Terra. The girl can barely feel anything and you've got her crying. I hope you're happy, do realize even if I did bring her she would never speak to you," she said and followed me.

"Raven open the door please," Rose said knocking on the door.

"I'm not going with you," I said coldly.

"I'm not taking you any where I want to talk," Rose said softly.

"I don't," I said softly.

"Come on Raven please," she begged.

"Fine," I sighed and opened the door.

"Raven, come on are you going to let him get to you like this," she said Robin watching through the window.

"He knows I didn't have a choice in the matter, it's not my fault. He doesn't get how hard it is."

"He has a small idea, he's been through a lot to, and I think this is his cry for help. He needs you Raven you've got to pull him back."

"No I'll be happy if I never see him again," I said and he sighed heavily.

"Raven you can't be serious, he's depraved he's lost all since. He lost hope without you and because of that he doesn't really remember you, you've got to bring him back for everyone's sake. He'll bring down the city if you don't the longer he's away from you the less sight he has for anything. Sooner or later there will be no turning back for him."

"That's his problem I wanted to help him but he had to do this, he's on his own now. Let him try the first crime he commits from here on I will kill him if I have to, I'll knock some since into him without saying a word," I said and he disappeared.

"Raven come on that's a little to harsh."

"And what the hell was that, everyone's sure to hate me. I'm the end of the world; half of the people here already hate the fact that a "Goth" protects them, I'm sure to be run out the city now. People hate what they fear, and I hate being what everyone fears," I said with a sob.

"Raven pull yourself together, your friends won't hate you or will they allow the city to get rid of you. They'll stay buy your side no matter what."

"They think I'm a freak to," I said softly.

"They do not the know you are different," she said softly.

"What ever," I sighed and the alarm went off.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and walked to the main room.

"Who is it this time," I said trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Raven have you been crying," Beast Boy asked worried.

"Cyborg who is it," I asked ignoring him.

"Well it isn't Slade that's for sure," Cyborg said shaking his head.

"Good," I said softly and sunk through the floor.

"Oh crap, guys we've got to stop her, she's going to try to kill him. She's serious too she's so pissed off she's going to try to kill Robin," Rose said softly.

"No," they all breathed

"Titan's let's go," Cyborg said and they took off after me.

I floated over a building where Robin was.

"Put the stuff down," the cops yelled.

"Yeah right, like any of you could stop me," he laughed softly.

"Then let me," I growled and jumped down to tackle him.

"Well if it isn't the end of the world, welcome back," he said jumping back.

I growled blinking back tears.

"Shut up you jerk no wonder you're all alone, good thing your parents died they'd be ashamed of the bastered you've become," I growled and tackled him as the others arrived.

"Raven stop," Cyborg yelled.

"Take it back damn it," I yelled.

"Nope not for nobody, and if you kill me you'll be proving me right. Besides I'll die one way or another thanks to your dad," Robin said laughing.

I growled and threw him into the ground a couple times before throwing him into a building.

"You will die this night, a pay for all that you've done. But don't worry I'll make sure to torture you long enough, to show you how it feels. Remember I didn't have a choice in my destiny so I'm not giving you yours," I said and I grabbed him.

"Oh how touching, I don't give a damn," he said and threw me into a building.

I got up my eyes bright red.

"Raven stop this please, you'll only drive him further, you've got to stop him but not with anger. You can't hurt him with your anger, and he knows that you've got to calm down. He'll kill you before you get anywhere near it, he's darkness drives off of your anger. Raven he loves you and the only way to bring him back is to love him not hate him. You've got to stop the Raven, now," Rose yelled out loud and in my mind and I sighed calming down.

He tackled me and I gasped.

"Robin what are you doing, oh not again," I said and pinned him beneath me.

"Robin stop it," I begged him.

"Shut up demon," he yelled.

"Robin snap out of it, I hate this side of you, I want the old you back the one that actually cared," I said softly and he threw me off him.

I got up slowly and looked at him.

"Robin come on you've got to snap out of it, you don't have to be like this, you know that. Your better then this Robin," I said and I moved toward him.

"When I was what the wimpy boy wonder, nobody needs him any more he was useless."

"That's not true, I do, he wasn't useless and no where near wimpy, but you've become that. Robin would never let something like this happen; Robin was one of the strongest people I knew," I said and he growled.

"Yeah right," he said and jumped behind me throwing me to the floor.

I didn't move I just laid there wanting to cry.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot, is Raven going to cry," he mocked me.

"I want my best friend back," I whispered.

"Sorry love but he's long gone," he said and smirked.

I sighed and got up.

"Fine then, so am I, if this is what you want then I won't fight you," I said and walked away from him and dark clouds rolled in.

A fog covered the ground and I couldn't see anyone but Robin.

"You're not going anywhere," he said pinning me against a building wall.

"Robin please come back to me please," I said and hugged him tightly.

"Let me go," he yelled.

"Robin come on please, don't leave us with a second Slade, and don't be him please. I want my Robin back please you've got to come back to me," I begged him crying.

"Get off of me you bastered," he said and threw me off of him making me cry.

"Robin stop it, stop fight me, fight what you've become, please you can't do this to me," I said hugging him again.

"Raven, stop," he said and I could tell some where in him he was fighting it.

"Robin come back to me, please come back. The whole team needs you I need you," I said softly and the fog slowly started to clear.

"Raven what's happening," he asked and I smiled.

"You're crying what happened," he asked and I kissed him as the fog cleared.

"Don't ever leave me again Robin, I need you to stay with me through all of it," I said softly.

"Okay but where'd I go," he asked me softly.

"Slade got a hold of you and you went renegade," Cyborg said and looked at him.

"Raven did I-," he started to ask but I cut him off.

"Yeah but it's okay as long as your back I could careless," I said and smiled.

"If you say so, thanks Raven," he said and kissed me softly.

I hugged him tightly when he broke the kiss and smiled.

"Welcome back wonder boy," Cyborg said and he laughed.

"Anyone up for pizza," Robin asked and everyone nodded.

Welcome back Robin," I said softly as we started toward the pizzeria.

* * *

Yea I'm done if anybody has any ideas for a better ending I'm open for them. I hope you guys liked it, and once again sorry for not updating for a long time, my bad.

Now push the little blue button for me please.


End file.
